This Boy
by nekochi energetic cat
Summary: what will happen when Asami Harumi stumbles upon the Sohma family secret?memories revealed,true love realized and past secrets uncovered! this is my first ff!corrective critisism welcome! BEING REWRITTEN on account of my notebook getting lost.
1. the strange boy

disclaimer:i own nothing that has anything to do with fruits basket!

nekochi:yay!my first fanfic!if i get enough reviews i may post another chapter!

chapter one:

narrators pov.

It was Asami Harumi's first day at her new high school. When she seen a boy who looked

very much like he should be in middle school _Whats an adorable young boy like that doing_

_here? _she asked herself. Then she noticed that he looked oddly familiar._Who is that?_

she thought to herself. He stood still looking around like he was waiting on someone. He

turned and smiled at a young brown haired girl. Beside her were two boys. One with a

strange orange colored hairstyle the other with a grayish purple one. The brown headed

girl ran towards the short blonde headed boy.

Asami's pov.

I disregarded the younger looking boy and headed to class. As I walked through the door

the teacher spoke."Good morning class!"she began."We have a new student today!"she

continued. I walked to the front of the classroom and introduced myself."I am

Asami Harumi."I said. I looked up for a seat and the first thing to catch my eye was

that familiar boy from this morning. There was a seat next to him. I walked over and set

my things neatly on the desk and put my bag under the seat then returned my attention to

the teacher."Class!Today we will be reading from our textbooks. Unfortunately we don't have

enough for us each to have our own so you will have to share with the person next to you."she said.

I looked over at the boy beside me and he pulled out a textbook from under his desk and opened it.

"You will need to turn your textbooks to page 354."The teacher continued to give out instructions and we continued to follow them."Wow you're really smart Asami." the blonde headed boy said. This was the first time I noticed the uniform he was wearing. It was the girls uniform with shorts as a substitute for the skirt. It fit him. I smiled and replied"Thanks!".I turned my attention back to the worksheet in front of me and the blonde headed boy did the same. After our classes I decided to follow the boy. I had to find out more.


	2. Momiji Sohma

Nekochi: I know how annoying it is to have to wait on someone to update so instead of reviews im gonna update whenever I get inspiration!hahah!

disclaimer:i have never no will I ever own anything that has anything to do with fruitsbasket...other than my fanfics that is...

Chapter two: Asami's pov.

It was the end of the school day and I had just grabbed my bookbag out of my locker when I seen the boy just down the hall. It was perfect. The brown haired girl was there too. Who is she? Was she a friend of his? If so I might be able to...

For a second I couldnt breathe. I hit the floor.

"Oh im so sorry!" I looked up to see the brown headed girl reaching a hand down to help me up.

" No...it was my fault...i wasnt paying attention...Im Asami Harumi."

"Tohru Honda...are you sure youre okay?"

" Yeah...im fine...thank you for worrying about me tohru"

I took her hand and she helped me up.

' im glad youre okay then..."Tohru smiled.i looked around her just in time to see the boy turn the corner.

" im sorry but I really have to go...see ya later Tohru!" I said as I rounded the corner.

He exited the school and I followed. Once we were far from the school I called out to him.

" E-Excuse me.." he turned to look at me.

" Wah?... No! Dont follow me!" he turned to run but I reached my hand out to grab his arm and tripped.

I landed right on top of him...or...so I thought. When I sat up all I seen was a small rabbit. Beside it was a pair of shorts and the girls uniform shirt.

" Owwww...that really hurt..." I jumped when the rabbit sat up and rubbed it head.

"Y-You can talk!" the rabbit looked at me confused for a second then looked at its paws then at me again and replied in a worried tone.

" oh no! This cant be happening!listen I need you to stay here!dont go anywhere!" Am I going insane or did that rabbit really just talk?Should I stay here like he said? I looked over at the rabbit. He was digging through the boys backpack. Come to think of it where was the boy?

" Hey!thats not yours you weird talking rabbit!" I yelled trying to stop him from ripping and eating the boys papers.

" Actually it is...this is my backpack...and those are my clothes." the rabbit said. Suddenly there was a small sound. Smoke surrounded me and when it had cleared partially I seen the boy reappear with his clothes in one hand and a cell phone in the other. I turned around not wanting to see the boy until he had his clothes on. A light tap on my shoulder caused me to turn around.

" Asami...about what you just saw...I'll need you to follow me. I'm sorry... I havent introduced myself... I'm Momiji Sohma"

_that name...could this be the boy...that changed my life forever? _


	3. painful memories

Nekochi: Yay!another chapter finished!sorry for all the cliff hangers guys but its the best way to end a chapter ya know?

-Chapter two-

Asami's pov.

-flash back-

" Leave...Leave and never return!" I remember him saying.

" But ….. big brother" I pleaded.

" Leave Belle...don't even think of coming back!" He yelled. I wanted to protest. What was so wrong about me liking a boy? But who was I to go against future head of the house? I walked toward the door looking back only one more time to see my older brother. A look of insanity shadowed his face. I knew he had meant what he had said. As I walked out the door I muttered two words that I thought to be true.

" Good bye forever. " I cried as I ran out the door and into the woods. There I met a man and a woman. From that day on, they were my parents. They never asked me why I had cried that day. They only cared for me. Something my rel parents would never do.

-flashback end-

Now … here he is...the boy that I had fallen I love with so many years ago...was standing right in front of me.

" Asami? Are you okay?" Momiji questioned.

" D-Do you know Akito Sohma?" I avoided his question with my own.

" How do you know him?" The blonde was shocked and curious.

" my real name is Belle Sohma. I'm Akito's little sister...or I was until she disowned me from the Sohma family. It was when I was seven. I was adopted soon after and I changed my name to Asami Harumi." I told him. No one had known of Akito's little sister.

"did you know about the curse?" Momiji asked.

"curse? I don't know anything about a curse..." I replied. He offered his hand and helped me up.

"well if Akito didn't erase your memories then I guess it makes sense you don't know." he said,most likely talking to himself. He looked at me and continued.

"if Akito disowned you then we cant let him know you found out the curse. We cant even let him see you. There's no telling what he would do if he found out. I'll have to take you to Shigures house to call Hatori... my cell phone is dead." he picked up his bag and led me to a house hidden in the woods. He tapped lightly on the door. Tohru slid it open.

" Oh! Hi Momiji!" Tohru suddenly noticed me.

" A-Asami! What are you doing here?" Tohru asked.

"we cant let Akito find out about her... call Hatori."Momiji answered for me.

"O-okay" Tohru nodded." Come on in. I'll call him right now."she said as she hurried to the phone.

"So...why did Akito disown you?" Momiji asked curiously. My face flushed a deep red.

" I fell in love with... a boy..." I replied.

"that's not something a normal person would get disowned for...who was it?"he asked. My face grew a deeper shade. It seemed as tho the boy didn't notice though.

" It was ….you Momiji" after saying that I wanted to curl up in ball and disappear.

" Ooh...now I get it..." he sighed then continued."Akito has a real problem with us juunishi falling in love."he explained.

"juunishi?" I asked.

" I've already said too much...if I say any more we might as well make you forget my name."he replied.

"oh...who is Hatori?" I asked.

"hes the family doctor. He normally has his hands full with Akito because hes prone to illness. But he takes care of the rest of the family too." the blonde boy replied. A delicious scent wandered into the living room where we sat.

"what is that wonderful smell?" I asked.

" It's Tohru's cooking! She makes really good food!" the boy laughed.

"hmm...i wonder where Shigure is... Hey Tohru! Wheres Shigure?"Momiji called into the kitchen.

"He should be in his office..." Tohru replied. Momiji stood up.

" I'm gonna go get him." Momiji said as he left the room. About a minute later the orange haired boy from this morning walked into the room.

" Oi! Tohru...whats for dinner?" the boy asked. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at me.

" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" he asked.

" I'm Asami Harumi. Whats your name?"i asked politely.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?" he yelled. I couldn't give him the real reason. I couldn't trust him. He might tell big brother about me.

" I'm a friend of ..." I stopped. If I said Momiji he could get into trouble. Suddenly another boy rounded the corner.

" Hey stupid cat!don't go harassing girls!do you want to get hugged?"the boy said. It was the other boy who had been walking with Tohru this morning.

" WHAT WAS THAT YA DAMN RAT?"the orange haired teen replied. For a second I thought his eyes had narrowed into slits. He lunged at the purple/gray haired boy. The boy dodged the attack. This continued for one minute. The purple/gray haired boy delivered a single attack. The orange haired boy flew across the room breaking the paper door. I sat there shocked.

"I'm sorry...my name is Yuki... I apologize for Kyo's actions. My cousin is always the first to get over excited about something as simple as having a guest over."Yuki said as a much older man rounded the corner.

"Yuukiii!did you destroy ANOTHER door?" the man said in a rather whiny voice.

"Asami!meet Shigure!" Momiji said stepping out from behind him.

"Shigure... your name sounds familiar too..." I thought for a few seconds then gasped. "You're that boy! The one who gave the flower to Big brother!" I cried.

"just who are you?" Shigure asked.

Nekochi: like I said …. sorry for all the cliffhangers...its just easier to start the next story that way


	4. Hatori

Nekochi:FINALLY! I worked on this chapter for a week and a half!it usually takes one day to write and type up a single chapter but my inspiration was kaput on this chapter so...sorry if it sucks.

Disclaimer:i don't own anything to do with fruits basket...if I did...it would have been very different.

Chapter four- Hatori

I then realized what I had said.

" I–I...um..."i stammered. There was a knock at the door. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding in when Shigure went to answer the door.

"Hatori! I hadn't known you were coming!" I heard Shigure say.

"Tohru said Momiji had an accident and it was an emergency."Hatori replied.

"Momiji is just fine. But there is a strange girl here. She said something very weird too." Shigure said. "She said she knew me...you don't think this is her do you?"Shigure said with his voice lowered slightly. "the one Akito banished?"Shigure finished.

"it couldn't be...there's a one in a million chance its her. Belle was banished so long ago that I don't think she'd remember anyways..."Hatori replied. His voice was low too.

"lets take a look. Momiji? What seems to be the problem?"Hatori asked.

" Hatori...meet Asami Harumi... I need you to do me a favor...ya see...she sorta fell on me and when I told her my name it brought up some memories that made me think we should keep her a secret from Akito so I need you to erase her memories of my juunishi form" Momiji explained.

"why do we have to keep her a secret?" Hatori asked.

Well I cant really tell you that unless no one else is in the room."Momiji replied. Hatori nodded at Shigure and Yuki and they left the room.

" alright Momiji...why can't we tell Akito about Asami?"Hatori asked.

"This is Belle Sohma. She has learned about the curse."Momiji said in a serious tone. Hatori was very shocked.

"Is this true?"Hatori asked.

"y-yes...i am Akito's little sister." I replied.

"Then I cant do anything."Hatori said.

"so what was with the talking rabbit earlier?" I asked.

"that was me." Momiji replied.

"really?how did you turn into a rabbit?"i asked.

"its my curse..."Momiji replied.

"can I go home now?" I asked.

"as long as you keep quiet about Momiji turning into a rabbit."Hatori replied.

"so I should go home and keep my mouth shut." I said simply.

"pretty much."Hatori replied.

I stood to leave.

"Akito is coming over." I heard Shigure say. I opened the door and left the room. I left that house with more questions in my mind than ever before. But the biggest one was: "What the heck just happened?"


	5. family reunion

Nekochi:yay!chapter five!don't you just love when you don't have to review for an update?though I would like some reviews so that I can know I have readers but...oh well!im sure I have a reader some where out there! There's gonna be some big twists and a lot of drama in this chapter so be prepared!also "big brother"comes in too!

Disclaimer:the only thing i own is my character Asami

* * *

><p>On my way down the road I began to reflect on <em>that <em>day.

"_leave"_

The feeling of loneliness returned.

"_Leave and never return"_

The voice made a shiver go down my spine.

"_don't come back!"_

Tears threatened to overflow my eyes.

"_ever"_

I shook my head and quickly returned to reality. I fought back the tears. I looked up. A car came speeding and swerving down the road. A man stood in the middle of the road. The car approached him quickly.

_I know this man..._

_**BA-bum.**_

_no...NO!_

" Big Brother!NO!" I cried. I jumped out into the road and tackled im just in time to get him out of the car sped by as we skid across the wet concrete.i suddenly realized it was dark and raining. I pushed myself up and off of him.

"big brother?are you alright?" I asked. He groaned. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open.

"B-Belle?why did you save me?" he asked.

"because...no matter how much of a jerk you can be ...and disowned or not...you are still my brother." I replied. A sad look crossed his face.

"I-I regret ever disowning you...after losing you I realized you are the only person I could actually talk to... I-I want you to come back to the Sohmas."he pleaded. Tears threatened again. I couldn't believe it. He wanted me to go back. A tear rolled down my cheek. He brought up his hand and wiped it away.

" I-I don't know...what about my other family?" I asked.

" you don't have to...i was hoping you would come back. I … I don't know..."he said. He stood and dusted himself off. He began to walk towards Shigure's house

"wait!Big Brother...i miss you too..."i said as I began to cry. He walked back to me and embraced me.

"i have to go...im sorry" he said. "i have been waiting for the day we would meet again and it had to be cut short."he let me go but kept a tight grip on my shoulders. "come visit some time okay?"he smiled slightly as I nodded. He turned and continued his walk to Shigure's house.

(Shigure's p.o.v.)

After Asami left we heard what sounded like a cry for help. About thirty minutes later Akito walked through the door .He looked like he had been crying.

"Akito?Did you have another breakdown?" I had asked.

"no."was his reply. " I just ran into a bad memory."

* * *

><p>Nekochi:okay!i know that last line is a bit confusing but what akito means is that he had to face the bad memory of disowning his Sister letting you all know!<p> 


End file.
